Kirby Kart!
kirby kart is a kirby racing game made by hal laboratory and retro studios ho also helped develop mariokart 7 and 8 the gameplay it's racing, duh! you have a lot of characters and items there down there! items characters *kirby (alt. red blue green yellow dark white purple brown orange) *king dedede *meta knight *bandana waddle dee *adeleine *ribbon *metal kirby *rick *kine *coo *chuchu *nago *pitch *dark meta knight *susie *eline *shadow kirby *waddle doo *escargoon *tiff *tuff *marx *daroach *alien king (unlockable after beating story mode) *gooey *knuckle joe *paint roller (DLC) *mario (DLC) *boxboy (DLC) *boxgirl (DLC) *hyness (DLC) Metal kirby in kirby kart.png|metal kirby kirby_kart_by_thekeyofe_d1m7tg9-fullview.jpg|kirby in a kart Tracks these are all the tracks in kirby kart kirby cup #ddd racing curcit #new kirb city #ripple star #cappy town popstar cup #kirby curcit #volcano anti-paradise #shiver star #another dimension dedede cup #dedede's castle #meta knight's lair (as seen in kirby's adventure) #halberd (as seen in all other kirby games) #nightmare interprices ribbon cup #rock star #whispy wood's woods #dream land #rainbow ride ceromonies 1st: you race with the 2nd and 3rd place racers to the finish line to be awarded a gold trophy 2nd: same as 1st but tou get a silver trophy 3rd; same but with a bronze trophy 4th and beoynd: you watch the 1st 2nd and 3rd racers race by the text above says "better luck next time" collectibles *item box *star bit *crystal shards (ripple star only) battle mode *item battle *capture the flag *cops and robbers *bomb battle *sticker theif tracks *ddd battle stadium *cappy town center *shiver star factory *mirror dimention *marx battle arena *squeak squad airship *02 battle arena *adeleine's cloud arena story mode kirby and the gang are racing on rainbow ride one of the crew, escargoon, falls off. helper bronto burts are nowhere to be found. suddenly a bubble apperars around him and floats back on the track then shadow kirby appears "let's race!" he says! kirby nods and a race commences after the race they set of on a loooong adventure *glide segment starts* after that they go off and blast into space where they discover asteroids! *asteroid race starts* they escape to find a planet where they see a strange gold goop. they cover it on a helper bronto burt and they all attack kirby and the gang *defeat all bronto burts misson starts* after defeating them the leader of the planer challanges kirby to a race! *final race starts* after that they sail off to the alien sunrise then the credits roll then the king is unlocked! mechanics and trivia *warpstar segments are segments where your kart's wheels turn into tiny warpstars and float in midair! there are little machines that keep the racers fron going out of bounds *glide is preety self explanitory it's the glide thing from mariokart *metal kirby's name comes from a copy abillity from kirby squeak squad called the metal abillity *the bomb, sword, and cutter abillitys are from kirby air ride *kirby is a lightweight, while metal kirby is a heavyweight, and shadow kirby is a mediumweight so is it nice to see kirby in all whegt groups *like in mariokart double dash and wii the characters are not in their karts fjfdgud.png|the difference between lightweight middleweight and heavyweight hgghghhg.png|battle mode Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kart Racing Games